<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Magic by DieLadi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609012">Magic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieLadi/pseuds/DieLadi'>DieLadi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:27:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieLadi/pseuds/DieLadi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The little hobbit John Bilbo Watson is fascinated by magic. And there's one magician in particular...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. little Hobbit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/11951391">Magie</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieLadi/pseuds/DieLadi">DieLadi</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a translation to my story "Magie", which you can find here on AO3. Please be aware that english is not my first language.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In a world where there were elves and wizards, dragons and dwarves, humans and hobbits, and they all lived more or less peacefully together, there was also him, the little hobbit John Bilbo Watson.<br/>
Well, strictly speaking, he was not so little, at least not for a Hobbit. But since he lived in London, a city where not many Hobbits lived, because they generally preferred the country life, he felt quite small among all the humans, elves and whatever else there was.<br/>
He was born and raised in London. His mother had been a Hobbit who had moved to London for the sake of his father, a human. John had gone to school here, had studied medicine and had joined the military as a newly qualified doctor.</p><p>He had fought in Afghanistan, a dark and mysterious country.<br/>
He had been badly wounded by an orcish arrow on his shoulder, and the poison of the arrow had penetrated his whole body. His colleagues had managed to save him in a lengthy operation. But besides a large scar on his shoulder, he had also been left with a limp, which he suspected was caused by the orc poison.</p><p>Now he had been discharged from the army with honours and was back in London, living in a tiny little room and would have liked to have had something more comfortable.<br/>
Hobbits like to keep things cosy. A home where you have a soft armchair. ...where you can have a good meal. Where there's a flickering fireplace, where you can read a good book and smoke your pipe in its glow. John Bilbo Watson was no exception.<br/>
So he set out to search... Unfortunately, it turned out that there were hardly any flats in London that were affordable for a hobbit with nothing but an army pension.<br/>
"Oh," sighed John, " one must find a dragon's treasure..."<br/>
Unfortunately, he had only dealt with dwarves and orcs in Afghanistan. Well...<br/>
Propably he'd have to move to the country after all. He had relatives in The Shire, the area where most Hobbits lived. ...where he would be welcome and make a living. But he would miss the city.<br/>
He sighed.</p><p>One day, however, in a small park, he met Mike Stamford, a person with whom he had studied to become a doctor. John had fond memories of Mike. They had spent many an evening together by the fireplace, drinking a cup of wine or two.<br/>
They sat down with a hot punch at the table of a small tavern and told each other about their experiences. John told about his fight against the orcs, Mike told about his daily life at the hospital St. Barts, where he worked as a lecturer.</p><p>Finally Mike asked:<br/>
"So, what are you up to these days?"<br/>
"Oh", said John, " I'm going to leave London soon, because I can't find a flat here that I can pay for. I've even tried to find a flat share. But, well, I am a hobbit, but not a cheerful fellow, struck down by a goblin arrow of health and temperament, and have only modest means of support."<br/>
He looked at Mike sadly.<br/>
"Who would want to live with someone like me?"<br/>
Mike, however, grinned and replied:<br/>
"I've had the same thing said to me today!"<br/>
John listened.<br/>
"Oh, yeah? Who?"<br/>
Mike uncertainly chewed on his lower lip and then said:<br/>
"I can introduce you to him if you'd like. "I can introduce you to him, if that's what you want, but..."<br/>
"But what?"<br/>
"He's a magician.“</p><p> </p><p>A magician.<br/>
Living with a magician would certainly been challenging. But John had little choice if he was to stay in town. And yes, he wanted to.<br/>
So he would give it a try.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. great magician</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The magician turned out to be an exceptionally beautiful specimen of the human species with the sonorous name Sherlock Gandalf Holmes.<br/>He had fascinatingly shimmering eyes, a milky white skin and a wild mop of black curls.<br/>John was fascinated by him from the first moment.</p><p>In the very first minutes of their meeting he gave John a taste of his magic. He only looked John in the eyes once and knew.<br/>Knew that John had served in Afghanistan and had been wounded in the battle against the orcs.<br/>Knew that his mother was a hobbit and his father, the human, was actually his stepfather.<br/>Knew about his sister, who was too fond of good wine and thus had her wife fleeing.<br/>He was great.<br/>And when Sherlock swept out of the room with a tail of glittering mist, John knew that he not only wanted to live with this man, but that he had lost his heart to him.<br/>So they moved in together.</p><p> </p><p>Sherlock had a good friend on the force.<br/>His name was Gregory Gimli Lestrade and he was grateful that Sherlock was using his magical powers to help catch rogues and robbers.<br/>When Sherlock first took John to a crime scene, Lestrade was sceptical. But the Hobbit soon proved to be a very helpful assistant. His medical knowledge was of great value. In addition, he was blessed with a patience of a saint, a typical Hobbit coziness, which ensured that he could cope with the moods and diva-like nature of the magician.<br/>And so it quickly became a familiar sight that Sherlock rushed to a crime scene with the little Hobbit John in tow and sprayed his magic, only to disappear again with him in a cloud of smoke and glitter, leaving behind a horde of stunned, but nevertheless the solution to their case  assured policemen.</p><p>John was fascinated and admired Sherlock.<br/>He only looked at people and knew everything about them. Knew who they were, what they hid, what they did.<br/>He called it "deductive reasoning". But John never said those magic words, because who knows what he, a man completely unfamiliar with magic, would have done with it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. magical charm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One day Sherlock was just about to deduce his friend and roommate, the little hobbit John Bilbo Watson himself, into the ground.<br/>John didn't mind. He was used to it, and it fascinated him anew each time.</p><p>Suddenly and unexpectedly, Sherlock said:<br/>"Well, John, why don't you try it yourself?"<br/>"What?!" John looked at him in horror.<br/>"Oh, no, I'm just an ordinary hobbit, I don't know anything about magic!"<br/>Sherlock laughed.<br/>"You, John, are not ordinary.  You're special."<br/>He lowered his voice.<br/>"And because that's so, I'm going to tell you something, John."<br/>He paused dramatically and then said:<br/>"There is no magic!"</p><p>John stared at him.<br/>"But... "...he stuttered, "but the dedu..."<br/>No, he just didn't dare say the magic word.<br/>Sherlock laughed again.<br/>"That, my dear John Bilbo Watson, is mere observation. Wait, I'll show you."<br/>He let his eyes wander over his friend.<br/>"You went out this morning to see the merchant. You went to get milk and biscuits. But when you got there, you found your wallet was practically empty. So you turned around and have been thinking about asking me to help you out ever since. On the way home, you met someone, someone who wanted to ask you out, a date I think. But you turned them down."<br/>The Hobbit just stared at him and stuttered:<br/>"It's all true... as usual... but if this isn't magic, then what is it? Like... ...how do you do it?"</p><p>"Observation, John! It's easy to explain about the shopping. We were out of milk and biscuits. You weren't happy about that at breakfast. You didn't say that, but I could tell. And when you left the house this morning, you had that little sack over your shoulder that you always carry with you when you go to market or to the grocer. Now you are back, but when you made us tea earlier, you drank it without milk and did not put biscuits on the side, which can only mean that there are still none in the house. Now there can only be one reason why you go to buy both, but return without either of them: Your money's gone. It has not been stolen from you on the way, because you would have told me this immediately and asked me to catch the thief.<br/>I also know now that your army pension is quite small. Et voilà."</p><p>John nodded. It all seemed logical and understandable when explained like this.<br/>"And the date?<br/>"Well, when you got home, you stood in front of the mirror and looked at yourself with a sceptical eye. You always do that when you're talking to a beautiful woman and she asks you out.“<br/>Now John had to smile.<br/>"Only in this case," he said, "was it an attractive man."<br/>Sherlock pulled a face.<br/>"A man! Ah! There's always something…“<br/>But then he went on...<br/>"And I know you turned down the date because you've turned down every offer for some time now..."<br/>And to John's amazement and delight, the great magician... or non-magician blushed like a Christmas apple.</p><p>Yeah, Sherlock was right. John hadn't had a date in a long time.<br/>And the reason was clearly Sherlock.</p><p>But John wanted to know something else.<br/>"So you mean," he asked, "magic doesn't exist? But the smoke, the glitter you can spray, the flames that burst forth from your hands at your command, the stars that you make appear and explode..."<br/>"All chemistry and physics. A few pyrotechnic effects and the gullibility of people."</p><p>For a while, John remained silent, shocked.<br/>He had to let it all sink in for a while.<br/>And then he said:<br/>"You know, Sherlock, this doesn't change anything. You fascinate me as you are."<br/>He looked at his friend.<br/>"You do realise why it's been so long since I've had a date, don't you?"<br/>He looked into Sherlock's eyes, and they were shining with hope.<br/>John got up and went to him.<br/>"You know," he said, "Love, Sherlock, love is magic."</p><p>And he kissed the magician who, without witchcraft, had enchanted the heart of the little Hobbit John Bilbo Watson.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>